Kip James
Kip James (キップジェームス, Kippu Jēmusu) nicknamed The Hitman (ヒットマン, Hittoman) is a pirate from Shells Town which is located in the East Blue. He is the former leader of the James Gang, a group of pirate thugs that used to terrorize the East Blue before their defeat at the hands of Blue Hair Teague. He is currently travelling with Teague and is the first member to join the Blue Hair Pirates, and is quite well known for his marksmanship skills. He currently serves as First Mate of the Blue Hair Pirates and is also the sniper of the group. He currently has a image:Bsymbol.gif12,000,000 bounty on his head, a bounty which he gained after an incident which involved Teague and the marines, apparently he was present during the incident. His dream is to become the greatest marksman in the world. Appearance James is a tall, lean-built, light-skinned man, with short dark orange hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing light tinted sunglasses along with a golden ring on his right index finger. His standard attire consists of a green jacket with a fluffy white collar, a light red Hawaiian-like shirt and black trousers. He also sports several identical gold earrings on each ear. After joining the Blue Hair Pirates he is seen wearing a different and more formal attire, which consists of a black suit with a lightly colored shirt and a striped tie. Besides his standards clothing, he is never seen without his rifle nearby and has a strangely designed tattoo on his back. Gallery Wanted_poster.jpg|James's wanted picture James.jpg|James after joining the Blue Hair Pirates. James_Tattoo.jpg|The Tattoo on his back. Personality When first introduced, James appeared somewhat cold and distant, not showing much emotion when in the presence of his former gang members. He was indifferent to the affairs involving the members of his pirate gang, and was rather interested in doing something else. Despite being their leader, James was not too fond of his gang members and chose to ignore their antics, despite them doing more harm than good. It seems he was under some sort of obligation to them and was unable to speak out or act accordingly. However James is a warm-hearted, casual and fun loving young man, much like his captain Teague is. He is a serious and focused fighter, but allows his emotions and sense of righteousness to determine the outcome of his battles. He is courageous, independent, and an honorable man, always keeping his word no matter what. According to James, he is a man of his word, and always keeps his end of the deal, despite the consequences. This maybe the reason why he was tied down to a group of thugs in the first place, despite is good natured personality. He is a proud individual and has great confidence in his skills and abilities. He is not arrogant by nature and will show his opponent a degree of respect, even complementing them of their strength if they are strong enough to keep up with him. James is also the type of person to think one step ahead before anyone else, especially in dangerous and dire situations, this makes him quite cleaver. James is very flirtatious when around attractive women and will often flirt with any new or attractive girl. When he was still living in his home town, many girls fell for him due to his good looks and charms, though there have been some instances that his charm didn’t work on a girl. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. James is a brilliant strategist; during battle he is much more analytical and observant, not making any unnecessary moves until he has fully studied his opponent’s thoughts and movements. Though not one to underestimate an opponent, he prefers to go into battle with much caution and makes preparations well in advance. Even when an enemy may prove to be stronger than him, he doesn’t lose his composure; this shows he has much confidence in his powers and skills, which makes him an extremely dangerous individual. Relationships Family Samuel James Jessica James Crew Juan D. Teague Mark X. Sparrow Enemies Abilities Physical Abilities For a man of his young age, James is physically quite strong, as he is capable of knocking out a man of much larger size with a single punch. His speed and agility are quite impressive, as he is able to keep up with the other devil fruit users like Teague in terms of speed, and can also dodge attacks without much difficulty. Aside from his speed and quick reflexes, James has a great deal of stamina, being able to endure harsh physical punishments. His combat instincts are so acute, that things like taking on different stances or switching from offense to defence, seems completely natural to him. He is very skilled in hand to hand combat, having created a variety of moves on his own for battle purposes; most of his fighting style resembles wrestling type moves or is akin to a street fighter, using various kicks, jabs, punches, and various other body movements. While he is good at offensive style, he seems to actually prefer a more defensive style of fighting, dodging for most of the time while also picking off his opponents one by one. Marksmanship History East Blue Saga Bounty * First Bounty: image:Bsymbol.gif12,000,000, unknown at the moment, maybe due to the incident involving Teague and the Marines. Major Battles *Kip James vs Juan D. Teague *Kip James vs. Sound Pirates Trivia *He is named after professional wrestler Monty Sopp. The James part of his name also comes from Jesse James, an American outlaw and gang leader. *He was originally going to be named after the mythological Norse god of trickery Loki, but the author decided to change it in the last minute. Although he does go by the alias of Loki at times. *James’s appearance is based on Loke from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMI1oLDcxRE Strange Names] from the Tsubasa Chronicles soundtrack. *In terms of skills and abilities he is a mixture of Roronoa Zoro and Usopp, but his personality and style of clothing was greatly inspired by Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates from the canon series. *His favourite word is Honor (名誉, Meiyo) *James’s hobbies are collecting new firearms, shooting, and picking up beautiful women. *James wishes to challenge all the best marksmen in the world. *James’s favourite foods are Tempura, deep-fried vegetables or seafood and Motoyaki, baked seafood topped with a creamy sauce, while his least favourite food is Ikizukuri, live sashimi. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Snipers Category:Zaraikou